disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel (Southeast Asia)
Disney Channel Southeast Asia (formerly known as The Disney Channel from 1996 to 1997) is a basic cable and satellite television channel that broadcasts in Southeast Asia as the flagship property of owner Disney Channels Worldwide unit of the United States-based Disney–ABC Television Group, managed by The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia. Most of its original programming is aimed at pre-teens and adolescents ages 10–16 while its Disney Junior programs are targeted at younger children ages 3–9, although certain programs are aimed at audiences of all ages. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. Some countries—with either a lack of capacity or due to government restrictions—do not carry the network. History Disney Channel Asia was launched in January 2000 with a single video feed and two audio tracks in English and Mandarin, as well as subtitles in Mandarin too. The channel became available in Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei and the Philippines. On June 1, 2002, the channel was launched in the South Korean market with a Korean language feed. Over the first six months of 2005, Disney Channel Asia, along with sister channel Playhouse Disney (now Disney Junior) was launched in Vietnam, Palau and Thailand. It finished off with a launch of both in Cambodia, its 11th market, with Cambodia Entertainment Production Co. Ltd. as distributor. On September 12, 2017, Walt Disney International announced a restructuring of its business in Asia, and that Mahesh Samat is to lead the new Disney South Asia division, combining India, Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia, Philippines and Vietnam, while Luke Kang will be leading the North Asia division, combining Mainland China, South Korea and Japan.4 HD channel On May 1, 2015, The Walt Disney Company Southeast Asia launched a high-definition simulcast feed of Disney Channel in the Philippines, available on SkyCable and Destiny Cable distributed by Asian Cable Communications, Inc. (ACCION) in that country. Just like its SD counterpart, the HD simulcast of the channel airs the same shows shown in the SD feed. On July 01, 2019, Cignal added this channel as replacement of HD feed of Dismey XD. On November 22, 2019, Astro launched the HD simulcast of Disney Channel in Malaysia. Feeds Asia Main feed available in Indonesia, Thailand, Papua New Guinea, Vietnam, Palau and Cambodia. Singapore Same schedule as Asia feed, plus new episodes of live-action shows and local advertisements. Malaysia Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus local advertisements. For viewers in Malaysia and Brunei based in Klang Valley (surrounding area in Kuala Lumpur and Brunei-Muara, which itself is also a surrounding area in Bandar Seri Begawan) on Channel 20 in UHF, and is available in three languages: English, Malay and Chinese. This channel is only available on Astro in Malaysia andKristal-Astro in Brunei on Channel 615 (in SDTV) and Channel 635 (in HDTV) and UniFi in Malaysia on Channel 137 (in SDTV) and Channel 157 (in HDTV). Philippines Same schedule as the Asia feed, plus selected live-action sitcoms & local advertisements. Vietnam 1-hour timeshifted version of the main Asia feed with local advertisements, Vietnamese translations in promos and subtitles. Hong Kong Own schedule with local advertisements; separated from Asia feed on April 2, 2004. Broadcast in English and Cantonese. Disney XD shows were featured to their line-up. Taiwan Own schedule with local advertisements; the first overseas feed of Disney Channel; began operations in March 1995; broadcast in Taiwanese Mandarin, English, Hokkien, and Japanese. Current Programming Original programming * 101 Dalmatian Street (October 5, 2019-present) * American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2011; January 1, 2019-present) * Amphibia (September 09, 2019-present) * Big City Greens (August 6, 2018-present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (May 13, 2018-present) * DuckTales (2017) (January 21, 2018-present) * The Emperor's New School (2006-present) * Fish Hooks (January 2011-present) * Gravity Falls (2012-2016; October 01, 2019-present) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Legend of the Three Caballeros (on hiatus) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004-December 31, 2012; January 1, 2019-present) * Marvel's Spider-Man (October 14, 2017-present) * Phineas and Ferb (2008-present) * Pucca (until February 29, 2020) * The Replacements (March 2007-2011; ??? 2013-present) * Star Wars Resistance (October 12, 2018-present) * Tangled: The Series (May 2017-present) Locally-produced shows * Club Mickey Mouse Malaysia (September 15, 2017-present) * Harry & Bunnie (May 20, 2016-December 30, 2018; January 2, 2020-present; co-production with Animasia Studios; aired as a filler)“Malaysia's ‘Harry & Bunnie’ to Air on Disney Channels in Asia”, Animation World Network, 18/5/16 * The Oddbods Show (co-production with One Animation) * Wizards of Warna Walk (August 30, 2019-present; Malaysian version of Wizards of Waverly Place) Third-party shows * BoBoiBoy (June 11, 2011-present) * BoBoiBoy Galaxy (July 7, 2017-present; on hiatus) * Ejen Ali (December 15, 2017-present) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (October 2017-present) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2018-present) * Oswaldo (2019-present; Weekends only) * The Owl & Co * Pokémon series (2017-present) ** Black & White: Rival Destinies (May 29, 2017-present) ** Black & White: Adventures in Unova/Adventures in Unova and Beyond (January 2, 2018-present) ** Sun & Moon (July 17, 2018-present) ** Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (August 12, 2019-present) * Rabbids Invasion (season 4-present) (July 8, 2019-present; originally on Nickelodeon) * The Strange Chores (February 21, 2020-present)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8HPtgabZwk * Upin & Ipin (2009-present) Shorts * Descendants: Wicked World * Mickey Go Local * Mickey Mouse * Sesame Workshop * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny * Star Wars Rollout * Stoney & Rocky * Tangled Short Cuts * Tsum Tsum * Zombiedumb (airs occasionally) Original live-action series All of original live-action series aired in outside Singapore and Philippines every Friday to Sunday at 10pm (9pm JKT). Before January 4, 2020, no original sitcoms shown on Friday afternoons or weekdays, presumably due to the series break of Sydney to the Max. * Bunk'd (January 17, 2016-present; on hiatus) * Coop and Cami Ask the World (January 05, 2019-present) * Gabby Duran & The Unsittables (December 13, 2019-present) * Just Roll with It (September 16, 2019-present; Singapore only; on hiatus) * K.C. Undercover (March 2015-July 2018; January 5, 2020-present; Singapore only) * Lab Rats: Elite Force (January 2, 2020-present; Singapore only) * Liv and Maddie (January 2014-October 2019; January 5, 2020-present; Singapore only) * MECH-X4 (January 2, 2020-present; Singapore only) * Raven's Home (October 2017-present) * Shake It Up (Singapore only) * Sydney to the Max (preview: June 16, 2019, official premiere: July 5, 2019-present; on hiatus) * Wizards of Waverly Place (March 9, 2008-2012; 2014-2017; December 19, 2019-present) Programming blocks * Disney Channel Movie - Daily 8pm (7pm JKT) * Monstober – Every October * Dis the Season (formerly known as Fa-la-la-lidays) – every November–December (cancelled) ** 25 Days of Christmas (2017-18) - Every December which ran until December 25. * School's Out! - Every March–August (2019-present) * All New Fridays (formerly known as Fab Fridays) - Every Friday (November 22, 2019-present) Future Programming Upcoming TV Series * The Owl House (March 20, 2020) * Marvel's Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur (2020) * Cupcake & Dino: General Services (from Netflix) (2020)Disney, Bravokids Serve Up eOne’s ‘Cupcake & Dino’ in SE Asia | Animation Magazine * Disney Fam Jam * Sulphur Springs * The Curse of Molly McGee * Pokémon Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (TBA 2020) Movies No definite date to release on these following movies: * BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2 * The Boss Baby * Captain America: Civil War * Captain Underpants: The Movie * Cars 3 * Coco * Despicable Me 3 * Ejen Ali: The Movie * Finding Dory (March 22, 2020) * Home * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Peanuts Movie * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Upside-Down Magic * Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2 (April 2019) Former Programming All programming was randomly shown now on other channels, streaming service (Disney Life in the Philippines, which will replace as Disney+), shown on other feeds or discontinued. Original Programming * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * The 7D (September 7, 2014-December 25, 2019) * Aaron Stone * A.N.T. Farm (Singapore only) * Austin & Ally (2012-2019) * Avengers Assemble (Philippines only) (March-July 2014) * Best Friends Whenever (2015-December 25, 2019) * Bizaardvark (2016-December 24, 2019) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2005-2007) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Buzz on Maggie * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Code 9 * Cory in the House (2007-2009) * Dave the Barbarian * Disney's Animal World * Dog With a Blog * Donald Duck Presents * Elena of Avalor (now on Disney Junior Asia) * Even Stevens (2004-2007) * The Famous Jett Jackson (2000-200?) * Fast Layne (April 5-26, 2019) * Fillmore! * Flash Forward * Girl Meets World (November 14, 2014-October 2017; October 4 & 12, 2019) * Good Luck Charlie (August 2010-August 2017) * Good Morning Mickey * Goof Troop * Guardians of the Galaxy (2016; 2018; 2019 - Mission Breakout) * Hannah Montana (September 23, 2006-December 31, 2012; 2017) * Hercules * House of Mouse * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H * I Didn't Do It (May 30, 2014-2016) * I'm in the Band * Jessie (December 17, 2011-December 26, 2019) * Jonas L.A. (August 2009-??? 20??) * Kickin' It (Singapore only) * Kim Possible (December 2002-2019) * Lab Rats (Singapore only) (now airs on Hong Kong feed) * The Legend of Tarzan * Lizzie McGuire * Lloyd in Space * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Mickey Mouse Works * Mighty Med (Singapore only) * Milo Murphy's Law (February 10, 2017-October 31, 2019; moved to Disney XD Asia on January 11, 2020) * Pair of Kings * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (Until mid-2018; moved to Disney XD (Southeast Asia)) * Pepper Ann * Phil of the Future (November 2004-December 2006) (now airs on Hong Kong feed) * PrankStars * The Proud Family * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (still airs on Disney XD (Southeast Asia))) * Recess * So Weird (until late 2004) * Sonny with a Chance (October 2009-December 31, 2012) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (November 8, 2015-February 9, 2020) * Star Wars Rebels (now on Disney Life app in the Philippines) * Stitch! (from Disney Channel Japan) * Stuck in the Middle (2016-2019) (still airs on Hong Kong feed) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (now on Disney XD Asia) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (October 2005-2011) (still airs on Hong Kong feed) * The Suite Life on Deck (2008-December 31, 2012; 2017) (moved to Disney XD Asia) * Teacher's Pet * Teamo Supremo * That's So Raven (??? 2003-June 2009) * Timon and Pumbaa * Ultimate Spider-Man (Philippines only) * Violetta (from Disney Channel Latin America) * Wander Over Yonder (now on Disney XD Asia) * The Weekenders * Win, Lose or Draw (Singapore only) * Yin Yang Yo! (now on Disney XD Asia) * Zeke and Luther Localy-produced shows * Art Attack (Singapore: Seasons 1-3; Philippines: Seasons 4-5) * As the Bell Rings (Singapore) * Studio Disney Asia (originally known as Disney Buzz, then Studio D) * Waktu Rehat (Malaysian version of As the Bell Rings) Third-party shows * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (200?-2004) * According to Jim * Aesop's World * The Amazing Spiez! * America's Funniest Home Videos (2002-2009) (now on Blue Ant Entertainment) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Art Attack (original British series) (200?-March 2008) * Arthur * Banzi's Secret Diary (April 2019-November 30, 2019) * Beyblade: Burst (now on Disney XD Asia) * Beyblade: Burst Evolution (April 14, 2018-??? 2018)(now on Disney XD Asia) * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Black Hole High * Blossom * Bola Kampung * Boy Meets World * Brotherly Love * Bubu Chacha * Caitlin's Way * Camp Lakebottom * Chimpui (Moved to Animax) * Chuck Chicken (now on Disney XD Asia) * Chuck Finn * Counterfeit Cat (now on Disney XD Asia) * Dinosaurs * Donkey Kong Country * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Evolution: The Animated Series * Gadget Boy & Heather ** Gadget Boy's Adventures in History * Generation O! (December 2002-2004) * George of the Jungle * The Golden Girls (now on Hits) * Hello Jadoo * Hole in the Wall (November 9, 2012-2013) * Home Improvement (now on Hits) * Horseland * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jumanji * Just for Laughs: Gags (moved to Comedy Central & DIVA) * Just Kidding * Kid vs. Kat (now on Disney XD Asia) * The Lampies * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Line Town * Martin Mystery * Marvel's Disk Wars: The Avengers (Philippines only) * Maya & Miguel * MetaJets * Men in Black: The Series * Monster Allergy * Mortified (2006-2008) * Mr Bean: Animated TV Series (January 2003-??? 2015) (Moved to Cartoon Network & Boomerang) * Mr Bean: Live Action TV Series (200?-December 2016) (Moved to Comedy Central) * My Life Me * My Wfe & Kids * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * Ned's Newt * Numb Chucks (Philippines only) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Moved to Cartoon Network & Nickelodeon) * Oscar's Oasis * Ninja Hattori * Ninja Warrior * Perman * The Pink Panther Show * Pokémon series ** Black & White (2017-2019) * Poochini's Yard * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (Philippines only) * Rolling with the Ronks! * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Shaun the Sheep (Moved to Boomerang) * Shaolin Wuzang * Sheeep * Short Cuts * Shuriken School * Slugterra (except Singapore) * The Sleepover Club * So Little Time * Strawberry Shortcake * Student Bodies * Supa Strikas * Takeshi's Castle * Tales from the Cryptkeeper * Thunder Alley * Thunderstone * Totally Spies (now on their own YouTube channel) * Tracey McBean * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Wheel Squad * Wicked Science (2005-July 2008) * Wipeout (moved to AXN but later dropped out) * The Wonder Years (now on Hits) * The Zack Files * Zig & Sharko (2011-November 30, 2018) * Zip Zip (now on Disney XD Asia) Programming from Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior * Bananas in Pajamas * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Book of Pooh * Chuggington * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Dibo the Gift Dragon (Philippines only) (2014) * Doc McStuffins * Handy Manny * Hi-5 (Season 13 only) (March 1, 2014-December 2014) * Higglytown Heroes * Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Jojo's Circus * The Lion Guard (March 20, 2016-July 31, 2018) * Little Einsteins * Madeline * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-July 31, 2018) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Miles from Tomorrowland * Muppet Babies (2018; January 1, 2020) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2008; 2016-2017) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * PB&J Otter * PJ Masks * Puppy Dog Pals * Rolie Polie Olie * The Save-Ums! * Sofia the First * Special Agent Oso * Stanley * T.O.T.S. (September 27, 2019; January 1, 2020) Unaired shows *''Andi Mack'' (banned due to LGBT themes; possibly going to be on Disney+ only in Singapore and Philippines) *''Backstage'' *''Bug Juice'' *''Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp'' (premiere moved to Disney Life app in the Philippines) *''Fancy Nancy'' *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' *''In a Heartbeat'' *''The Jersey'' *''The Lodge'' (premiere moved to Disney+) *''Mission Force One'' (the third season of Miles from Tomorrowland) *''Motorcity'' (intially going to air when Disney XD never arrived in the whole Asia in 2012, but it has all episodes on Disney Life in the Philippines in 2018 and made its TV airing from August 05, 2019 on 5 (fromerly TV5) in the Philippines (original audio, not dubbed)) *''Pokémon XY'' *''So Random'' (premiere moved to Disney+) *''Tron: Uprising'' (but it airs on Disney XD Malaysia instead; all episodes made available on Disney Life in the Philippines on 2018) *''Vampirina'' (due to Disney Junior block discontinued to focus on older children programming) *''The ZhuZhus'' Presentation and Logos With the launch of the channel in 1996, Disney Channel Asia adopted the UK network's presentation designed by Lambie-Nairn. It then used the splat logo in 1997 with the opening of Disney Channel France. Later in 1999, Disney Channel Asia began to use the "Circles" presentation package until late 2003, when the US logo (and design package by CA Square) became the channel's on-air presentation format. Two more redesigns were made in 2012, then in 2014 with the current wordmark logo. Disney Channel Asia started using parts of the US rebrand from 1 December 2017, and rebranded fully on 1 January 2018 at 6am. In December 2018, the channel partially used the Item Age elements for its 25 Days of Christmas, then use again in August 2019 for Wizards of Warna Walk promos and recycled promos from the US itself (including Amphibia and Bunk'd), then teased once more on December 2019 in a promo of Pokémon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures, which will fully rebrand in February 2020. Lineups For more information see Disney Channel Asia Lineups (archive) References '' 2019 Category:International Disney Category:Disney Channel Asia Shows Category:Disney Channel